


Taking Care of Him

by kitsunezumi



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Human-with-bat-ears-and-wings!Slaine, M/M, human!Inaho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunezumi/pseuds/kitsunezumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart for A/Z.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Him

**Author's Note:**

> fanart for A/Z.  
> ....and my grammar is not that good, I'm sorry if you find my explanation confusing. 
> 
> I've been thinking about this non-stop since the episode 7. So Slaine got hurt and Inaho took care of him--and eventually adopted him as his.... um, pet maybe? And Inaho just said 'here, eat this' to Slaine in the second picture.

 


End file.
